Suspicions
by Spontaneous Combusken
Summary: Returning to school in the evening, Yomi and the others overhear a somewhat personal argument... Shoujo–ai.


Another painfully short one-shot that I just _had_ to write after reading the manga the other night… so many Yukari x Nyamo moments; it's wonderful.

I've tweaked this one around yet again – this one has so many reviews, I'm trying to make it worth the attention and love it's received; you guys _rock._

* * *

**Suspicions**

As far as February afternoons go, Yomi thought, this one was about as nice as they come. The sun was shining and although the air was cold, it was pleasant enough to be a reminder that spring was just coming.

Naturally, the pleasant weather went completely unnoticed by Tomo, who seemed to be talking for the sake of talking, gesturing wildly and was probably unaware that nobody was really listening.  
The six girls were walking from school, which had just finished for the weekend, to the house of the youngest in the group – Chiyo. Suddenly, the small girl stopped dead, a look of horror on her face as she clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh no!"  
This was followed by a yelp as Tomo, oblivious as always, didn't notice her stop and walked straight into the younger girl, knocking her over.

"What is it?" Sakaki asked, helping the small girl up.

"I've left my English book at school!"

"So?" Tomo and Kagura asked at the same time.

"We have homework due on Monday." Yomi said, glaring at them.

"I need to go and get it!" Chiyo squeaked, her large eyes full of fear. "Or else I'll get in trouble! Miss Yukari's so scary when she gets mad…"

"We'll go with you." Sakaki told her gently; and with that they all turned around on the spot and headed back to the school.

"Aww," Tomo moaned, "I didn't want to have to see that place again till Monday!"

Yomi sighed at her friend's inconsideration. "You could show a little more consideration to the person who invited you over to her house."

"Fine, fine…yeesh Yomi, you're always so serious."

It only took a few minutes to reach school again - they were a little slowed by Osaka, whose inability to both think and walk in a straight line kept causing her and the group delay in the form of her walking into fixed objects; trees, parked cars and buildings.

"It should be in Miss Yukari's room," Chiyo whispered as they headed quietly along the corridor leading to their homeroom, Tomo humming the Mission Impossible theme music. Suddenly, the sound of voices made them stop.

"…all I'm asking is you don't go into our personal lives too much at school! Is it really too much to ask?"

The group of girls peeked around the corner to see Miss Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa glaring angrily at their homeroom teacher, Miss Yukari Tanizaki, who looked like she couldn't care less. The two teachers were standing right in front of the homeroom so it would be impossible to go in and get Chyio's book without disturbing them.

"I do _not_ tell the students about our personal lives!" Yukari replied, her arms folded in defiance. Yomi twitched, feeling a little uncomfortable listening in on their conversation, but Tomo and Kagura wouldn't be moved, so the six of them remained in the corridor peeking around the corner, Sakaki at the top, Chiyo at the bottom.

"For one thing, I must have asked you a million times not to call me 'Nyamo' in school!"

"So? It's just a nickname!"

"A _really annoying_ nickname!"

"What's the problem with it? How is it personal? You don't have to get all sensitive about it just because it's my special name for you!"

"Then what about the whole 'love letter' thing in front of everyone the other week? You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I didn't tell anyone!"

"Look, Yukari; I know you're not a discreet person, but-"

"I can be discreet!"

Minamo stared at her. "Like that time you told your entire class we went to the movies on a date together." She deadpanned.

All six girls froze, unsure of what to do. There was no doubt that if they were caught they would face death at Yukari's hands, but curiosity kept them where they were. Truth be told, Chiyo looked a little confused and Osaka was probably off in her happy place, but Tomo and Kagura couldn't have been moved for the world and even Sakaki and Yomi were too intrigued to leave.

"I just said it was a date; I didn't say who with! You must've told your class, too!"

"…Or," Minamo said abruptly, not so smoothly changing the subject, "when I'm talking to students, you burst in and announce where we're going for dinner tonight? Would it kill you to tell me privately?"

"You're just as bad as I am!" the English teacher shot back, "We arrive in school together every day! They've gotta suspect something!"

"That's because I give you lifts to school!" Minamo shouted, outraged. "If you're that bothered by it, walk!"

Yukari looked a little panicked at the idea of being denied free lifts to school every day. "I'm just saying that I don't make it that obvious!"

"Well then, what was with the 'you weren't alone _last_ summer' comment in front of everyone at the summer house? How more obvious could you make it?"

Yukari giggled at the memory before shooting back, "What about that ten-minute silence when they asked you if you were seeing anyone? You stared at me for half an hour before going 'Um, I'm not seeing anyone right now...'."

At this point Kagura sighed, rolled her eyes and handed a 100-yen coin to a grinning Tomo. Yomi briefly wondered why she'd been placing bets with Tomo over her swimming teacher's love life before realizing she would never understand the Bonkuraazu way of thinking.

"You did exactly the same thing! 'It's not so bad living alone' you said! Alone! You spend half your life at my house, half the time in my bed!"

By this point, the snooping girls were all blushing heavily and praying they wouldn't get caught listening in on the almost painfully personal conversation. All but little Chiyo, who was trying, and failing, to understand.

"Well, what about that time at Chiyo-chan's summer house when you told them about when..." she paused, clearly embarrassed, "…when I used you to practice tying neckties? _That_ was pretty obvious!"

Yukari grinned, savoring the moment before she played her ace. "What about the _other_ time at Chiyo-chan's summer house when you got drunk and taught them all the finer details of lesbian sex?"

"I…" that one caught the gym teacher off guard. "…Like you wouldn't have if I'd let you drink all that sake…" she pouted. "At least I didn't mention _you_."

Yukari put her hands on her friend's shoulders and stared at her. "C'mon Nyamo, admit it; you're just as bad as I am."

Minamo moved a little closer and hugged her friend. "I guess… I just don't want them all finding out, you know?"

Yukari kissed her on the lips, eliciting a slight gasp from the other teacher. "Hey, relax; they'll never know. You worry too much."

"I guess…" Minamo murmured, holding out a hand. "It's Friday, so… back to mine?"

Yukari took her hand, grinning. "Sure; sounds great."

They turned to walk away and the girls sighed a in relief that they'd managed to avoid being seen. Now they could grab just Chiyo's book, get back to her house, enjoy the weekend and try to be able to look their teachers in the eye when they went back to school on Monday.

"A-_choi!_"

"What the hell was that?" Yukari spun around on the spot to see the group of six, faces pale, all traces of blush drained as their homeroom teacher looked murderous, the gym teacher beside her beet-red with embarrassment.

"Whoops." Osaka sniffed.


End file.
